1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for animal toe nails. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective covers configured for and applied to, the toe nails of small animals. Such as dogs and cats, providing protection for themselves, people or property.
2. General Background
Small animals in general, and more particularly dogs, cats, Avians and exotics have in recent years become acclimated with humans in the home. Their sharp toe nails create many problems, such as snagging drapes and furniture or scratching people, many times causing infectious wounds to humans. Occasionally the animals even cut themselves from excessive scratching. Many pet owners have opted for claw removal altogether for cats, and frequent nail cutting for dogs. In some cases the animal are sedated, bound and muzzled for the procedure.
With the present invention Veterinarians, pet groomers or the pet owner can easily apply the nail caps. Resulting in little or no, discomfort for the animal, preventing many of the problems mentioned above.
A review of the art shows that artificial nails or toe nail caps, are not used with relationship to animals in the small animal class. There were however several patents relating to artificial fingernails for humans. For example patent Nos. 3,967,631 and 4,694,843 teaches the use of a fingernail cap for protecting the fingernail from dirt, breaking, cracking and the like. Patent Nos. 4,408,622 and 4,346,720 teaches the use of artificial fingernails to enhance the appearance and function of the human fingernail. Patent No. 4,615,348 teaches the use of an adhesive for attaching artificial fingernails to the human fingernail. The art does not address the intention of the present invention, to provide protection FROM the nail.